


甜蜜毛条牧场物语

by cercadeluna



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), Other, Shaving
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25372387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cercadeluna/pseuds/cercadeluna
Summary: 尼禄这个DMC这个动作冒险游戏的男主莫名其妙的进入了一个热门r18游戏中，在这里他需要勤勤恳恳地经营一家牧场，通过挤奶剪毛来换钱管理这片小小的地方。按照游戏设定，尼禄从他老爹手里继承了这块地方，准确的说，是发现他老爹无故失踪以后不得不接手管理这个牧场。根据管理日志，这里的动物需要去野外捕捉驯养。
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry), Dante/Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	甜蜜毛条牧场物语

**Author's Note:**

> steam黄油毛条版，毛条醒脾大合集，产乳，剃毛，哭哭毛，打扰哥条蛋条交配

尼禄莫名其妙的从DMC这个动作冒险游戏掉到了一个新的游戏里，在这里他需要勤勤恳恳地经营一家牧场，通过挤奶剪毛来换钱管理这片小小的地方。按照游戏设定，尼禄从他老爹手里继承了这块地方，准确的说，是发现他老爹无故失踪以后不得不接手管理这个牧场。根据管理日志，这里的动物需要去野外捕捉驯养。  
按照这个世界的设定来说捕捉的方法是很正常的。毕竟这是一款热门R18游戏。  
尼禄出发向山脚的森林走去，刚刚进入森林就听见窸窸窣窣的动静，一只毛条鬼鬼祟祟地从树上下来，趴在不远处盯着他。尼禄环顾四周，毛条们纷纷出现，有的在树上呼呼大睡，有的互相蹭来蹭去发出意味不明的呜噜声。这就是地图上指示的会随机出现毛条的地方了，玩家可以先去激活传送门，方便下次直接从牧场传送过来捕捉毛条。  
查阅毛条图鉴以后他发现毛条分为两个品种，但丁毛条和维吉毛条，常见的毛条是但丁毛条，维吉毛条十分稀有且攻击性很强，而且可能会潜入他的牧场跟小屋里的但丁毛条交配并拐走它，牧场主需要晚上不时去小屋巡视并赶走维吉毛条，如果战胜维吉毛条就可以把它捉住和但丁毛条配种。但现在尼禄还不能捕捉维吉毛条，他需要钱去商店买技能才能战胜维吉毛条，所以如果他发现了在交配的毛条们只能分开它们并把维吉毛条丢出去。  
“说起来为什么叫但丁毛条和维吉毛条？”尼禄有点困惑。大概是他们发现了这两种生物然后以自己的名字命名了吧，尼禄找出了合理的解释。  
尼禄走到一个看起来十分普通的门前，一只毛条在地上打盹，系统显示他需要给这只看门毛条一些能量♂才可以开启传送门。尼禄脱下裤子，昏昏欲睡的毛条一下精神起来，兴奋地围着尼禄的腿转圈，好像饿了很久一样，但它腿太短了，够不着尼禄的阴茎，饥渴的毛条急得呜呜叫，尼禄只好坐在柔软的草地上，毛条嗖的一下蹿到他两腿间，饥渴难耐地舔舐他的阴茎。尼禄并没有耐心在传送门上耽误太多时间，他想迅速体验一遍游戏流程，于是打算赶快射一发给这只毛条，然后捕捉几只毛条回去开始正式经营牧场，不能把太多体力值耗在这里，虽然确实很爽。他把毛条拎起来，没有扩张就直接把硬挺的鸡巴塞进了毛条的屁眼，毛条发出了抽噎的呜噜声，其实爽得当场就射了。尼禄感觉他的阴茎被紧紧包裹和吮吸着，好像这毛条的屁股天生就是为了榨精而生的。他攥着毛条用力套弄着阴茎，毛条毛茸茸的尾巴还轻轻搔着他的囊袋和会阴，尼禄又痒又爽很快就把今天的第一发给了这只毛条。他把这只还沉浸在高潮余韵里的毛条从鸡巴上拽下来，那扇门突然发光显示激活成功，毛条得意的扭动屁股，向其他毛条展示着它黏糊糊的屁股毛。“爱炫耀的家伙”尼禄嘟囔着。  
捕捉毛条大体上还是这个方法，不过要注意不能先于毛条高潮，不然这些狡猾的毛东西榨了精就会飞快地溜走。尼禄一连逮了五只毛条，它们现在都乖顺的躺在麻袋里，准确的说是被高潮搞得晕晕乎乎腿脚发软，有一只想从袋子里溜走，刚颤颤巍巍爬出来就被尼禄揪住尾巴丢回了麻袋。  
通过传送门回到牧场以后系统提示体力耗尽，需要通过睡眠补充体力。尼禄只好把毛条们放进牧场毛条小屋后离开，看来不能在一天之内完全体验牧场生活了。  
第二天尼禄起床之后直奔毛条小屋，“一，二，三，四？”，少了一只毛条。系统提示信赖值不够时毛条可能会逃走，建议玩家提升与毛条之间的信赖。“肯定是昨天最不老实的那只跑了”，尼禄很郁闷。  
挤奶和剪毛是毛条牧场的盈利方式。尼禄捞过离他最近的一只毛条，发现它小腹那里鼓鼓的，八个粉色的奶头轻轻一挤就会溢出奶水。尼禄拿过一个小桶，把毛条肚子向下横放在大腿上对准木桶，稍稍用力就喷出了一股股乳汁，毛条爽得扭动起来，尾巴绕在尼禄手腕上，嘴里呜呜的叫嚷着。房间里弥漫着芬芳香甜的奶味，被挤完奶的毛条心满意足的趴在自己的窝里开始打盹，小腹变得瘪瘪的。尼禄发现刚才挤奶的时候这放荡的毛条又高潮了，屁股里的水淌得一塌糊涂，把屁股和尾巴上的毛毛都粘湿了，而肚子上的毛也糊上了乳汁。“应该先剪毛就对了”，新手牧场主尼禄挠了挠头。  
他逮过另一只毛条，拿过推子，刚刚推了一下毛条就大声尖叫起来试图逃走，尼禄只好坐在椅子上把这只不听话的毛条用腿夹住，一只手提着它的后颈皮一只手拿推子剃毛，剃了没几下这只愤怒又惊恐的毛条就窜了出去，试图从门口逃跑，幸好尼禄进来时关了门，毛条撞了几下门无果又满屋子乱转试图找条缝钻出去。这滑稽的毛东西身上的毛被尼禄剃的像斑秃一样，配合它惶急的叫声营造出了一百二十分的喜剧效果。房子很小，毛条跑了几圈就被尼禄一把提了起来，但它挣扎得太厉害了没办法剃毛，尼禄试图安抚它，结果这只可恶的毛条居然咬了他一口，又一次从他手里逃走。尼禄耐心到头的同时怒槽也满了，他今天还非要剃了这个毛玩意的毛不可，但首先得把它固定在什么地方。  
作为一款r18游戏接下来的操作大家心知肚明。尼禄慢条斯理地脱掉短裤把它踢到一边，然后套弄着自己的阴茎把它撸硬，他看见一条尾巴在一个架子下面抖动，看起来这只愚蠢的毛条准备把自己藏到什么地方。尼禄一把揪起这条毛茸茸的尾巴把毛条拎出来，他抓着毛条后颈皮捏住尾椎，把这条叫嚷的毛条抻得直直的，然后狠狠把硬挺的阴茎从毛条的穴口顶了进去，这叽叽咕咕的毛东西一下发不出一点声音了，它瞬间被没顶的快感淹没，过了好一会才打了一个小小的嗝。  
尼禄本来打算只把毛条的毛剪短就可以了，但现在这只毛条实为可恶，他决定把它的毛剃光。毛条被套在尼禄阴茎上动弹不得，只能眼睁睁地看着自己珍爱的平日悉心打理的毛毛被剃个精光露出下面粉色的皮肤。尼禄剃着剃着发现有水滴了下来，抬头一看发现这只毛条居然在哭，大颗大颗的泪水从它漂亮的蓝眼睛里淌下来落在他的手背上。“好啦不要哭了，又不痛，毛毛过两天就会长出来的，你看你现在毛这么长会长虱子的。”尼禄不由得心软了，觉得不应该把毛全剃光，毛条好像真的很在乎它的皮毛。听到尼禄居然说它的毛里会长虱子，毛条心里悲愤交加，它每天花那么长时间打理的毛怎么会长虱子！尼禄想摸摸毛条的头安慰一下它，没想到它居然又试图咬他，这毛东西被钉在他鸡巴就剩头能动两下了居然还这么凶，暴躁尼禄毫不犹豫的把毛条脑袋上的毛也剃了个精光。现在套在他阴茎上的毛条全身光溜溜的，泛着漂亮的浅粉色，像种叫做大福的点心。这只赤裸毛条在他的阴茎上大声嚎哭着，眼泪没完没了的淌下来。尼禄握着这只毛条套弄着自己的阴茎草草射了出来，把它从阴茎上扯下来后放在一旁，毛条埋着头继续呜呜大哭。  
尼禄不放心把这只情绪失控的毛条再放在这个小屋里了，因为系统提示这只毛条对他的信赖降为零，很有可能会在晚上逃跑，尼禄只好把这只毛条抱起来带到自己的房间。尼禄详细阅读了但丁毛条饲养指南，除了日常的食物，如果能提供披萨和草莓圣代的话毛条跟他的信赖值会大大提高，并且可以驱散剃毛带来的负面情绪。  
尼禄又去了一趟小屋，发现可能刚刚的剃毛过于暴力了，剩余的毛条看见他都瑟瑟发抖的躲在角落里，尼禄只好去商店批量购买了披萨圣代还有毛条玩具♂。他先去小屋给毛条们喂食，然后把嗡嗡震动的小玩具♂塞到毛条屁股里，它们心满意足的含着玩具蹭着他的脚踝，看起来信赖值迅速提高了，尼禄这才放心离开，去对付那只跟他闹脾气的毛条。  
尼禄一进门就发现一道影子闪过试图从门口钻出去，他眼疾手快一把逮住它，把它扔回房间。眼见出逃无望，这只毛条又伏在地上嚎啕大哭。“看看我买了什么回来”，尼禄把披萨和圣代摆在毛条面前，本以为它哭得抽噎应该过一会才能吃下食物，没想到这只毛条一边抽噎着淌眼泪一边风卷残云地吃着披萨和圣代，似乎想用这种方法泄愤或者噎死自己，尼禄在一旁啧啧感叹它的好胃口。吃完饭毛条的情绪终于平复了一些，它疲倦地跳到尼禄床上，找了块最软的地方窝了起来。  
尼禄也爬上了床，准备睡一觉回复体力。没想到睡到一半突然被游戏提示音惊醒，系统提示有入侵者进入毛条小屋。尼禄翻身跃起冲进小屋，发现靠门口的两只毛条正在交配，它们柔软的身体交缠在一起。尼禄蹲下目不转睛地看着它们，这应该就是图鉴里说的维吉毛条了，看起来和但丁毛条很像，但又有点细微的差别，比起但丁柔软顺滑的皮毛，维吉毛条的毛发更加粗硬一些，这让它甚至有一个类似背头的发型，不知道为什么尼禄觉得它有点眼熟。维吉毛条有点不满尼禄一直盯着它们看，它抬头瞪了尼禄一眼，又继续低头叼着但丁的后颈皮快速耸动下身，但丁毛条看起来爽飞了，它咪着眼吐着舌头口水都流了出来，屁股撅得高高的，随着维吉毛条的频率摇着屁股，努力让这只背头毛条进得更深一些。尼禄耐心的看着它们交配，等这两只毛条快高潮的时候（这很容易判断，但丁毛条喘得越发急促了），他伸手揪住这两只毛条的后颈皮，用力把它们分开，他甚至听见了“啵”的一声，他提着愤怒咆哮的维吉毛条走出门外，挥动手臂使用怪力技能把这只入侵的毛条丢了出去，看着它在空中划出一道优美的抛物线飞过篱笆砸在了草丛里。系统提示：维吉毛条仇恨度20％，尼禄不明白这个数值是用作什么的，他打着哈欠去睡回笼觉了。而那只在高潮前被猛然揪住的毛条在惊吓中达到了顶点，翻着肚皮抽搐着射精泌乳，而后在其他毛条艳羡的目光中打理着自己的皮毛，准备溜出去和维吉尔汇合。  
很快尼禄就知道这个数值是干嘛的了，他经常晚上出去把溜进去的维吉毛条扔出来，顶着系统没完没了的仇恨度提示把跟维吉毛条交配过的但丁毛条带到自己房间里，防止它们像之前那只一样私奔。这些毛条很不老实，在他睡着以后不停地抓挠门板，有的还试图偷走他的钥匙。尼禄晚上只好把毛条套在鸡巴上睡觉，说实话其实挺爽的，不停挣扎的毛条没办法把自己从粗长的阴茎上拔下来，收缩的后穴比顶级的飞机杯还要舒服，尼禄一动不动就能收获高潮。而且这在系统判定里还属于提高信赖值的方法，一觉起来尼禄浑身舒爽，信赖值的提高也让这些毛条不再打算逃跑，顺便还会提高产乳量。  
尼禄觉得自己的生活越来越接近跟他同名的那个罗马暴君了，清晨把毛条从鸡巴上取下来，毛条的小穴被塞了一晚上形成了一个合不拢的圆洞，泛着柔嫩的粉色，它丰沛的奶水正好拿来作早餐，尼禄早先还将乳汁挤到杯子里饮用，现在他奢侈的享用毛条鲜奶罐，把软趴趴的毛条拿起来吮吸乳头，新鲜热乎的乳汁就涌入口中，配合着信赖值迅速提升的清脆提示音新的一天就开始了。  
可惜好景不长，在维吉毛条仇恨值达到100％的时候变故出现了。它阴沉着脸出现，嘭的一声变成了他失踪已旧的大魔王父亲维吉尔。尼禄沉迷养毛条，挤奶剪毛挣的钱全拿去建设牧场养更多毛条了，他没有去商店买技能。毫无疑问，他被维吉尔饱以老拳，打得满地找牙。维吉尔看着他不争气的儿子，这么久过去了一点抛瓦也没有掌握，整天在牧场过着罗马暴君一样的生活，早知道就不该起这个名。虽然，这生活还怪让人动心的。  
维吉尔向尼禄解释他和但丁某天不小心从阎魔刀切出来的次元裂缝里掉到了这个r18游戏中，但丁被变成了一百只毛条，只有集齐这一百个碎片才能恢复，他由于抛瓦不足也变成了一只毛条。本来打算一边回复魔力一边收集但丁毛条，没想到野外的但丁通通被尼禄逮到牧场去了，他只好溜进牧场跟但丁毛条交配来收集碎片，没想到每次都被尼禄坏了好事，至今也只有一只但丁毛条跟着他。没想到快速回复魔力居然能靠积攒仇恨度这种操作，虽然……有点一言难尽。  
“所以只要把你的这只毛条和我那99只放在一起但丁就可以恢复了？”尼禄想这世界真他妈扯淡这什么破游戏搞来搞去他白忙活一场。他看着维吉尔把最后一只毛条放进小屋，随着夸张的游戏音效但丁从烟雾中出现了，“Hey, kid！”但丁热情地拥抱他，“这段时间真是麻烦你照顾了哟”。尼禄看着空荡荡的小屋，热热闹闹的毛条牧场要关门了，他轻轻叹了口气，关上了毛条小屋的门，跟在但丁和维吉尔身后，但丁看起来在兴高采烈的跟维吉尔说着什么。  
“你看起来很沮丧，尼禄”，维吉尔突然转身单刀直入地说，尼禄慌忙辩解，又发现自己表现的更明显了。但丁和维吉尔对视一眼，嘭的一声变成了两只毛条。  
无论如何，尼禄还是有了两只不会离开他的毛条。“维吉我跟你讲被养其实超爽的”，但丁悄悄跟维吉尔嘀咕。


End file.
